The present invention relates to a continuous conveyor apparatus, more specifically to a continuous conveyor apparatus of high durability and of light weight which can be produced at a lower cost.
There is a conventional conveyor apparatus referred to as a continuous conveyor apparatus which comprises a carrying vessel, four roller chains connected to the four corners of the carrying vessel to support the vessel and a sprocket wheel around which the roller chain turns to move the carrying vessel in horizontal and vertical directions, thereby continuously conveying bulk, soil, sand and so on.
The conventional conveyor apparatus has some shortcomings that the life of the roller chain is short, that the total size of the apparatus is large, and that the production cost is high. Another disadvantage is that the lower part of the conventional conveyor apparatus could not be moved because the lower part of the conventional conveyor apparatus may interfere with operation such as excavation. In addition, it is required that the roller chain is precisely positioned when the roller chain is turned around the sprocket, which is against workability. In particular, since the sprocket, with which the roller chain comes into contact with the upper surface of carrying vessel, has a notch which allows the relief of a coupling provided between the roller chain and the carrying vessel, a lot of manpower is required for positioning of notch and the coupling.